


When a Lance Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dolphin trainer Keith, How Do I Tag, Humor, Killer whale trainer Allura, Killer whale trainer Shiro, Lance is dying, Lance is fucked by life multiple times, M/M, Sea Lion trainer Hunk, SeaWorld AU, Sin later ;), Voltron au, klance, surfer lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was surfing with Lapis, when he spotted the most perfect being in the world. </p>
<p>And when he went to SeaWorld with his family, he saw that perfect human, who's name was Keith.  </p>
<p>Lance's plan: Get a job there and try to woo him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Lance Dies

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fanfic and it's this piece of trash :D

Lance didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He had no experience with Marine life, and all it took was one fiery look that probably didn’t mean anything but it made him question everything.  
~~~  
It happened back when he was hanging out with Lapis. The waves were sick as hell, and and they were having fun. Lapis was talking about her roommate, a girl with pale blonde hair and lime highlights, her face always buried in electronics.

Lapis said she was hungry, and Lance agreed. They went in, and decided to hit up Lance’s mother, who always came to the beach with all the younger kids just to see Lance. She had packed way too many sandwiches, lots of water, and coke. 

The sandwiches were great, and Lapis was getting along greatly with his family. His two younger brothers and three younger sisters were all too distracted with the ocean and the sand to notice Lance and Lapis. 

And that’s when it happened. He saw some guy with a mullet, talking and laughing with a girl that had long white hair. He was attractive. And Lance was gay, oh he was so gay for whoever that guy was. But that girl was his girlfriend, he was sure of it. They couldn’t be siblings. Lapis poked Lance’s cheek, startling him.

“You okay bro?” She raised an eyebrow, sipping her coke casually, eyes focusing on what, well, who, Lance was staring at. And she laughed. She laughed hard enough to snort coke through her nose.

“You’re looking at him the way my sister looked at bara-ish women. Lust, total attraction, and pure gay!” Lapis wouldn’t stop. And Lance wanted to run into that oh-so blue ocean and drown.

“I’m not gay though! I’m- I don’t even know what I am but I’m not gay!” Lance shouted. “Remember when I got totally turned down by Pearl! I didn’t know she was a super lesbian, but still! She’s hot and her hair looks soft!” Lance was still shouting, and his mother was chuckling. 

“Traitor! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Lance sent to his mother, a look of betrayal plastered on his face.

“Lance. Lancelot. You know, there is something called bisexuality. Think about it.” Lapis stood up and checked her phone. A grin broke across her face. “Someone needs me. I’m gonna go, and you should go talk to the guy. My gaydar is off the charts when I look at that guy.” Lapis smirked and winked, and Lance could only assume that his very gay Hawaiian friend was about to do some serious sin. Lance didn’t want to think about it.

Lance looked back at the guy, who was being smothered by a hug from a huge muscular guy with a yellow-orangish headband. He sighed, grabbed his board, and went back into the water. No way was he going to talk to the very attractive man. He had surfing to take care of.   
~~~

And that wasn’t what landed Lance in this situation, not at all the attractive man with what looked like milky smooth skin. What happened, was a family visit to _SeaWorld_ of all places!  
~~~

Lance would rather be surfing, fuck, he would rather hear about Lapis and her sex life with her wacky ass roomate Peridot. It was preferred over being in the hot Californian sun, with no water to sink into. He was so close to going ‘fuck it” and jumping into the pool with dolphins. It felt like a much better alternative, over sweating like a pig. He just had to wear jeans over his usual swim trunks. They were much more comfortable and he could deal with sweating in them, because they’re normally soaked with saltwater until his mother forced him to wear a different pair so they could be washed. What could Lance say though? His mother was quite persuasive and she would try to wash them when he was asleep or taking a shower. And she’d prank him by staining them with pink dye that wouldn’t wash out. 

It was time for the dolphin show, and they got there early enough to be in the splash zone. So Lance’s little sister Jamie was sitting next to him. She was his partner-in-crime, even if she was only seven years old. If he had to pick a guy, he would choose her. She would always be his favorite, and his little baby. The dolphin stadium filled up fast, and when the show started, the _guy from the beach was there and his wetsuit fit oh-so-nice around him and oh god Lance was so frick-frack paddy-whacking gay._

“Hello, I’m Keith, one of the dolphin trainers!” The guy, Keith, sounded so nice. And there was no questioning it, Lance was hooked. 

Keith was in the water, swimming with the dolphins. And it was elegant. And Lance wanted _so badly to tap that_. It didn’t help when he was up closer. With Jamie, talking to her. He was so sweet, so kind, so good. Jamie gave him a look and giggled. Lance knew that look and he almost told her not to say anything. 

Lance had told her about the guy at the beach. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. She must of heard him when the show started, because he had probably muttered “oh shit it’s him” in spanish. He did that. 

Jamie leaned in and whispered something in Keith’s ear, giggling and sending another mischievous look towards him. And Keith laughed. And it sounded like angels were singing in his ears. When it came to the part where the trainer would give the kid a necklace, Keith instead handed her the necklace to her, and she put it over Lance’s head. And it was awkward. And Lance wanted to die. But he swore Keith winked at him. And Lance’s face was hot. He hoped that the heat hid the face that he was blushing. 

“I did you a favor, now you owe me!” Jamie giggled. The lil shit wanted to tease him. And he wanted to die even more. Because people could hear everything. Keith was still there, with his microphone.

“I’ll get you ice cream with whatever topping you want, but I don’t own you anything! I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart because i’m a good brother!” Lance hoped that he sounded nonchalant. He really hoped he did. 

Keith continued speaking after that, and when the show ended, Lance was sure his mother would tell Lapis everything. He was also 100% sure that she had that shit on video. Lance wanted to D.I.E.

When the show ended, Lance decided that he was going to find Keith, and he was going to ask him what his sister told him. Because Jamie was being smug and wouldn’t tell him. And that’s just what Keith did. He told his mother to move on, and take the kids to the Atlantis ride. And let them ride it till he caught up. 

Lance waited by the stadium, the entire place filing to empty. And then, he was met with said dolphin trainer. 

Lance had to admit that Keith was far beyond attractive. He worked with dolphins day to day, and he didn’t have much of a tan. And he wasn’t sunburned. He must use some secret sun cream. Keith had black hair pulled into a ponytail, and it looked a bit wiry from the saltwater in the pool. And his eyes. They drew Lance in. A dark navy blue, something unique to even him. Of course, his father was American so it’s only natural that he has blue eyes. 

“What did my little sister tell you about me?” Lance asked. He swore to the great Goddess that was Beyonce that he didn’t fuck up.

“She told me that you feet smelt like rotten fish.” Keith deadpanned, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“You smell like actual fish, so if she was right, that would be hypocritical.” Lance pointed out. Keith just chuckled.

“You surf, right? I saw you at the beach a few days ago. Was that your girlfriend you were hanging out with?” Keith asked. Lance wanted to know why that mattered to him. But like the gullible little shit he was, he gulped.

“Yeah. By girlfriend, you mean my best friend who’s an even bigger lesbian than Mercy from Overwatch? She’s totally dating Pharah by the way.” Lance smirked, his sarcastic shit side coming to the surface.

“So you’re single? Cool. Keith spoke nonchalantly, “Don’t try to lie to me. If you weren’t, they would probably of been at the beach with you.” Keith sounded serious, and Lance didn’t know what to say. He should've thought this through. What was he doing her again?” 

“I-I have no comment. For once, I have no idea what to say. I’ll be going now. See you on the flipside.” Lance was frigid. Keith was attractive, and talking to him, and Lance started to think that no, he hated this guy. He was an asshole. A very attractive asshole. A very attractive asshole with a nice ass.

Lance started to walk away, before he was stopped by Keith grabbing his arm. “There’s a few job opening here. If you need a job, think about it.” He smirked before leaving. And Lance was speechless. And he thinks that he’s totally going to do whatever it takes to get a job, because he was sure Keith was flirting when he said that. A bad attempt, if Lance had a say in it. But Lance couldn’t flirt for the life of him. And he wanted to die, but he went to the front to see if he could get a job. Yes, that’s exactly what he’s going to do and nothing could stop him.


End file.
